


Get out of my head

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is not, Cursed, Dean is scared of his feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Mind Reading, Mutual Pining, Pining!Cas, Soft!Dean, brave!Cas, dean and cas get cursed, first I love you, hurt!Dean, mind reading spell, pining!dean, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When a witch puts some sort of spell on Dean and Castiel, they start to hear each other’s thoughts. Dean tries very hard to keep a secret, but Castiel has to insist.





	Get out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! :))
> 
> This work is for the fic facers! I had the prompt "Mind Reading" and I enjoyed it a whole lot! I really hope you like it too!
> 
> Find all about the Fic Facers [here](https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/)

Dean holds up a finger and he sees that Sam nods, while Castiel is already holding his angel blade. They can clearly hear the witch inside, mumbling foreign words to herself. Dean takes a deep breath and then opens the door.

“Alright party’s over.” Dean says loudly and for a tiny second he is really stunned, because seems like Sam’s research failed them. There isn’t one witch in the room. There are two. Dean hopes they don’t see the surprise on his face.

“If it isn’t the Winchesters and their pet angel.” The witch they had been observing the last few days says, grinning widely. Dean frowns at the words, he hates it if people call Castiel things like that. Castiel is so much more to them. To him…

“Enough.” Sam says and he holds up his gun with the lovely witch killing bullets. The older witch jumps towards them, but luckily Sam is a lot faster than her and she hits the ground with a dull sound.

Dean makes the mistake of checking on Castiel, he just glances to him for a second, but apparently that is everything the other witch needs. As Dean looks back to her, his own gun in the air, he sees a green light around him.

“Dean!” Castiel says and jumps in front of him. The spell hits them both and the impact is enough to make Dean fall to the ground. He hits his head rather badly on the ground and groans. Castiel is, of course, still standing.

“You will regret that.” Castiel says, before he throws his angel blade. Even though his head throbs, Dean gasps when he sees how the blade pins the witch against the wall, the light in her eyes gone.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Sam asks and Dean tries to focus on his brother. His nods a bit, even though he is kinda dizzy, but it feels different than a concussion.

“Yeah sure.” Dean mumbles, while Castiel says that he is, in fact, not okay. Sam frowns at him. Dean wants to ask what is going on, because Sam turns around, looking up at Castiel, who looks worried as well. Dean wipes over his forehead.

“Dean.” Castiel says and Dean has a hard time not to shudder at his voice. Castiel can always make him melt, with just one word. Just as Dean thinks that, Castiel looks away and Dean is almost sure that he is blushing.

“Dean I can hear your thoughts.” 

Dean freezes at those words and then he bolts out of the door, before Sam or Castiel can say more than that. His heart beating too fast. He doesn’t care how Sam and Castiel get back to the bunker.

He leaves them there.

  


*

  


“I don’t understand that, why would he run?” Castiel asks, when he flies Sam and himself to the bunker. For now Dean isn’t here, but he should be here in roughly an hour, because the hunt wasn’t so far away from their home.

“Well I think he is probably uncomfortable, that you can read his thoughts.” Sam says, while he puts his back on the chair in the kitchen. He seems exhausted and Castiel thinks about healing that for a moment, but he knows Sam wouldn’t want that.

“I was already able to read his mind. I didn’t… because he said he hated that.” Castiel admits and he feels already bad. He had always tried to respect Dean’s wishes, no matter how much his heart aches to be closer to Dean, and now he will ruin everything. 

Dean will never want to see him again. 

“He will probably be angry when he comes back. I will start to look for a cure.” Sam mumbles and with that he is already out of the door. Castiel sits down and strokes his fingers through his hair. 

Castiel can feel that something is different, deep in his grace. It’s not really as if he just can read Dean’s thoughts. No it’s as if their bond somehow changed. Dean never really knew what the bond meant… but maybe he would find out now. Castiel swallows.

He had no idea how long he just sits there, but then the door falls shut. Dean is back.

“Dean where have you been?” Sam asks loudly and Castiel gets up and walks towards the stairs. Dean stands on the top of the balcony and he looks so incredible nervous and … sad, Castiel wishes he could help him.

_‘I can’t think straight, when he is here’, _Dean thinks and Castiel feels even more ashamed. He can’t not listen. Maybe he should leave. Maybe he should just never come back, because no matter what he does, he is always hurting Dean.

“No don’t… Cas don’t leave.” Dean whispers then, his hands tight around the handtrail of the stairs. Castiel swallows.

“He didn’t say anything.” Sam says and just like that, Castiel understands that Dean can hear his thoughts as well. Castiel sighs loudly.

“I could ask my brother and sisters to…” Castiel starts, but Dean is holding up a hand and walks down the stairs. He looks tired and so exhausted. Castiel wishes he could just hug him tight and forget about all of this.

‘Stop that’. Dean’s voice wanders through Castiel’s mind and Castiel only realizes now, what he had thought. Castiel is glad that he doesn’t blush easily. He has no idea what the witch’s plan was, but it seems like she opened their bond as if… as if they would be mating. 

“She did what? Open our bond?” Dean asks, almost angrily now and Castiel wants to slap himself. This is the worst thing ever, he can understand now why Dean never wanted Castiel to actually hear his thoughts.

“Yeah uh… I mean it’s… not a thing that normally happens just like that. We would normally be a lot closer for this to happen. Like… like being… partners?” Castiel tries to explain and with every word, Dean opens his mouth a bit more. 

Sam however nods and promptly excuses himself, to do more research on that.

“So this bond really means something? And you never told me?” Dean says, still so angry and Castiel feels himself nodding. He is a bit overwhelmed with this situation and he honestly thought it wouldn’t matter to Dean either way.

“I told you about our profound bond. I hear your prayers loudly over every other prayer aimed at me. I accidently marked your skin when I flew you out of hell and it was nothing more than that. Until now.” Castiel says, hoping to get the message clear.

He never wanted to lie to Dean and this time he blushes, when he thinks about marking Dean’s skin. He had done it on purpose, to show Michael that he doesn’t deserve that beautiful soul, that Castiel… he stops his thought there.

Dean gapes at him.

“Dean, this doesn’t have to change anything.” Castiel says, but Dean is already shaking his head. He even takes a few steps back from Castiel and Castiel is so focused on his own thoughts, he doesn’t hear Dean’s. 

“Stop this! You can’t believe that I would ever… want you as a p-partner!” Dean says and Castiel is sure this is what heartbreak feels like. His chest starts to hurt, even though this time Dean didn’t put a knife in it.

_‘Please Cas don’t do this to me. I can’t restrain myself if you do this.’ _Dean voice sounds loudly in Castiel’s head again, even though Dean’s wonderful pink lips aren’t moving at all now.

“Dean. Please.” Castiel says and Dean shudders so wonderfully again. It seems as if the spell isn’t just letting them hear their thoughts, it opened the bond so far, that they can’t hide their feelings either. It’s as if they are one.

“Maybe we should stay away from each other until Sam finds a solution.” Dean says and he is already walking towards his room. Castiel lets him go, but he can clearly hear his thoughts until Dean’s door closes loudly.

‘_Why can’t you see that I don’t deserve you? You will find someone better.’ _

Castiel shakes his head. He just needs to prove Dean that there is nobody else in the world, that he would want. The witch probably thought she would make them fight and split but Castiel wouldn’t let that happen.

Dean matters too much to him.

  


*

  


“Sam, no.” Dean says, grumpily because he just woke up. Sam is sadly having none of this and even takes the warm blanket away. Dean glares as hard as he can, but Sam is only chuckling. 

“You won’t hide in here just because Castiel can hear your thoughts.” Sam says and Dean rolls his eyes, but he does follow Sam out of the room. His stomach was rumbling for some time now anyway.

“I can hear his as well.” Dean mutters, but Sam doesn’t really seem to care about it. Just as they walk down the hall, Dean stops. Something smells really good here, so he sniffles a bit. Sam grins.

“Castiel made breakfast.” Sam says and Dean is almost running towards the kitchen. Oh god what if Castiel burned the whole kitchen and Dean had just bought some delicious bacon last week he better not burned that.

“No Dean I didn’t burn your bacon.” Castiel greets him in the kitchen and Dean is promptly reminded why he wanted to avoid seeing Castiel again. At that thought Castiel looks really sad and Dean whines quietly.

Why is this all such a mess?

“Okay I set the table.” Sam says now and Dean nods, before he sits down, trying very hard not to think about anything important. Castiel gets the pan with some eggs and bacon and puts it down on the table as well.

“Uh so thank you for making breakfast.” Dean saying, smiling a bit, while he puts some eggs on his bread. Sam nods in agreement and it’s quiet in the kitchen.

_‘I would do anything to make you smile.’ _

Dean sharply looks up at that, promptly hurting his knee when he bangs it against the table. Sam glances at him, clearly weirded out by that behaviour, but Dean looks back to Castiel, who of course doesn’t eat. He just calmly drinks his coffee.

“So eh.. do we have a new hunt? Kinda aching to destroy something.” Dean says between bites and he can almost feel Sam roll his eyes. Dean is not really ready for a hunt with Castiel’s thoughts in his head, but he needs the distraction now.

“I don’t think we should hunt right now.” Sam says slowly and Dean shrugs. He just wanted to think about something different than Castiel.

‘_I would like to hunt you. Make you mine.’_

Dean actually chokes on his next bite of eggs and while Sam slaps on his back to help, Castiel looks so innocent as if he didn’t do that on purpose. 

“Can you not do that?” Dean asks, while he tries to get his face under control again. Hell even the tips of his ears burn right now. His freckles probably look disgusting by now, Dean can feel how hot his face it.

“I’m not doing anything.” Castiel says, but he is grinning a bit. Sam seems to go back to eating and Dean glares at the angel.

_‘Don’t talk about your freckles like that. I’m quite fond of them.’_

Dean coughs slightly, the blush on his face getting even worse. He doesn’t really understand why Castiel is doing this. Dean stuffes his face with another spoonful of eggs, so he can hopefully go back to his room and pout about the whole situation.

“I looked into every book we have about witches but I can’t find anything.” Sam admits after a while and Dean’s shoulders slump. He had hoped this would be over soon.

“It will vanish in the next hour, I can feel it.” Castiel says quietly, before he takes another sip of his coffee. Dean can’t help himself and watches him drinking. He had always loved Castiel’s plush lips a bit too much. 

Castiel smirks and licks his lips almost obscenely. Dean looks away.

‘_I will miss your thoughts. Your voice inside my head.’_

Dean is now almost squirming in his seat, because not only can he still hear clearly what Castiel is thinking, he is feeling Castiel’s desire.

“I really hope so.” Dean mutters and continues to eat. Seems like Castiel put even more food on his plate, while Dean wasn’t looking. Dean grumbles a bit.

_‘Stop this. Cas, why are you doing this?’ _Dean thinks, because he wants Castiel to understand the point here. Castiel deserves so much better. He deserves a wonderful mate. 

_‘I’m trying to flirt with the most stunning mate, but apparently he is too dense to understand it.’ _

Castiel even lifts one of his brows and this time Dean does squirm in his seat. Sam is already at the sink, rinsing his own plate. Dean can’t help it, he bashes his eyelashes and looks up at Castiel.

‘_Do that again and I mate you right here.’ _

Dean tries to cover his moan through a cough and luckily Sam doesn’t even turn around. Castiel leans back in his seat, almost proud of himself. Dean isn’t sure what to do now. He wants Castiel, but he knows that he doesn’t deserve him.

_‘You deserve the world, Dean. You deserve everything you want and I will do anything to give you everything you want.’ _

“I’m gonna leave you to it then.” Sam says and when Dean looks back to his brother, he gets a really weird look. Maybe he was too distracted by Castiel’s thoughts to realize Sam was talking to them.

“Cas.” Dean says and he isn’t even sure what he wants to say. He feels uncomfortable and exposed. He lo- likes Castiel and of course he wishes he could have him. He even tears up and hastily looks away.

_‘Don’t cry, my love.’ _

The nickname is what does it and the first tear drops on the table. Dean takes a shaky breath and shrugs.

“Why would you want me?” Dean asks and Castiel smiles. He gets up and sits down beside Dean, carefully stroking over Dean’s hot cheek.

“Why wouldn’t I? Dean you are worth so much and it breaks my heart that you can’t see that yourself. I would be very happy to have you, because you already have me. I promise you that I won’t leave you. Dean I’m here. I’m here for you.” Castiel says and Dean is glad that this time Castiel chose to say it outloud.

“Maybe this is just a really bad trick from that witch.” Dean whispers and he hates how his insecurities always win. Castiel shakes his head.

“The witch did open our bond, but that the bond was there in the first place is more important. Dean the moment I saw your soul, I was sold.” Castiel tries to explain and this time he closes his eyes and thinks of Dean’s soul.

Dean’s soul shimmers a white light, but when Castiel squints a bit more at it, there is every color of the rainbow hidden in it. In his thoughts Castiel almost holds his hand out to touch the soul, just like he did the first time.

“That’s my soul?” Dean asks almost as if he is scared of the answer. Castiel and Dean both had seen a lot of souls in their lives, but Dean is sure that can’t be real.

“Dean. You are being so generous and loving. You work so hard and you always think about others first. You never expect a thank you for everything and you… you are so wonderful, that I should be the one questioning his worth.” Castiel says and Dean turns towards him.

“No. I do uhm… I want to deserve you.” Dean says and Castiel smiles. Dean feels himself leaning a bit closer to his angel. Dean is imaging kissing Castiel, he always had done this in the last ten years.

“That is a nice image you are sending me, but maybe you wanna try the real thing?” Castiel smirks and Dean blushes again. This time Castiel kisses right over his freckles. Dean smiles and just as Castiel leans back, Dean kisses him.

He just goes for it, wants to know what Castiel feels like. He is allowed to have this, Dean thinks before he closes his eyes and presses his lips on Castiel’s.

The kiss is mostly shy, Dean still so insecure about it. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. He only had two real relationships before this and they didn’t end very well. But he wants to find his own ‘forever’ with Castiel.

Castiel tilts his head and just like that the kiss grows a bit hotter. Dean gasps and opens his mouth to welcome Castiel’s tongue. Castiel growls and Dean squirms once more. Yeah he is totally gone for Castiel.

‘_I lov….’ _

Dean’s heart stops, when he hears that inside his head, but apparently the spells end before Castiel can finish his sentence. Dean whines and breaks the kiss.

Did Castiel really just think that? Just because Dean had kissed him? Dean takes Castiel’s hand in his own.

“Say it out loud. Please Cas I need to really hear it.” Dean begs, because maybe he was just imagining it. Castiel smiles, he seems to understand now that he can’t hear Dean’s thoughts anymore.

“I love you Dean.” Castiel says, as if it’s a matter of fact and Dean’s smile almost hurts. He hides his face against Castiel’s shoulder and sighs happily.

“I uh.. me too.” Dean whispers and he is at least glad he could get that out. He knows that he loves Castiel and he will tell him at his own pace and he knows Castiel will understand that. 

“I know I could read your thoughts.” Castiel says and he chuckles. Dean slaps his shoulder, but they stay like this in the kitchen. Just holding each other.

“Maybe.. huh one day we can do that whole… bond opening thing again?” Dean asks, turning so shy when he looks everywhere but Castiel. The angel wishes he could hear Dean’s thoughts now, because they are for sure truly beautiful. 

“I would like that.” Castiel says, feeling proud, because he knows that he would be the luckiest angel ever to have a mate that beautiful. Dean is cuddling closer, hugging Castiel almost a bit too much, but Castiel would never complain about that.

“So you totally marked me on purpose, huh?” Dean smiles, almost shyly while he looks up at him through his eyelashes. Castiel chuckles.

“Maybe.” Castiel says, glad Dean is not able to hear his thoughts right now. They are kinda all over the place. Or… all over Dean’s body. Dean chuckles.

“Well then… do it again, Cas. Make me all yours.” Dean says and it sounds like a challenge and Castiel never backed away from a challenge. So he kisses Dean to shut him up again and while he can’t hear Dean thoughts anymore…

He feels them, when Dean puts Castiel’s hand over his fast beating heart.

“What are you thinking of?” Castiel hums quietly.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
